Hunger
Hunger, is Robert Russel’s origin story, by Nagrij. It was published in two parts on 2017-02-13 and 2018-01-26. It begins on 2016-08-21 and ends on 2016-09-02. The story takes place far away from Whateley Academy, in Lincoln, Nebraska. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was released on 2017-02-13. - - > Seward, Nebraska 2016-08-21 Sunday Robert Russel is finally headed for college. He has a passenger - a vampire spirit, which he picked up just as he was leaving home. He gets to his assigned dorm, moves and makes the acquaintance of the super, Jayden Lovejoy. 2016-08-22 Monday - - > Lincoln, Nebraska Robert Russel wakes at 10:00 and gets to his job at a bookstore (not the college bookstore) a bit early. He meets Lucy Drennan, who shows him the job, and then the boss (James Pollard) comes in and shows him the job again. Then he helps another guy move in. Extra Day 1 Robert Russel wakes a bit earlier, buys the rest of his books and checks out the girls. Then he does his shift at the bookstore. 2016-08-23 Tuesday There’s a pounding on Robert Russel’s door, followed by a guy with boxes. Lots of boxes. The guy is Matt Steinberg. Rob helps his new roommate move in and then goes to his job at the bookstore. There’s only one customer all day, a girl looking for the romance section. Extra day 2 Robert Russel wakes up, felling like hell, but he manages to get to administration to check in and then to his job. 2016-08-24 Wednesday Another day woke up with someone pounding on the door. This time it’s Robert Russel’s brother Uriah, who wants to show him around. Ugh. Meanwhile, the light is getting way too intense. After an embarrassing time with Uriah, he hits the bookstore job and discovers a smell coming from the boss’s office. It turns out to be a sandwich that would be interesting to a high school biology class. When he gets back, there’s a neat chick who can’t get in. The door is locked. He calls the building super, who lets them in. The chick sure acts like she’s trying to make him. 2016-08-25 Thursday Robert Russel wakes up to his roommate trying to turn his alarm clock off. He still feels awful, and the light is blinding. He meets Laurie, the girl from the previous night, tells her about the bookstore and then gets her phone number to send her a map, since he has to run to get to the store on time. He does his shift at the bookstore, and then meets Laurie, who’s working at a fast food joint. They spend an hour discussing Nietzsche. 2016-08-26 Friday Uriah barges in and invites them to a party at his frat house. Matt is impressed - apparently Uriah is a Big Man On Campus. He invites Laurie as his guest. The party is, as expected, booze, booze and more booze. Uriah invites him to membership as a legacy, but he says he wants to think it over. Actually, he wants nothing to do with it. They get back, Matt wiped out of his mind. Then his passenger begins talking to him. He learns a few things. Then he takes his first blood drink from his passed-out roommate. Part 2 Part 2 was released on 2018-01-23. That blood drink felt good. 2016-08-27 (Must be Saturday) Matt shakes Robert Russel awake; they talk briefly Afterwards, he has a longer talk with his passenger, who lets him call him Vlad. Vlad describes his powers. He tries out the telekinesis, but it’s kind of weak. He goes back to sleep, and then is woken up by his brother. It’s evening, just before sunset. Uriah takes him to see where the family’s second son, Robert, lives. Robert’s a sadist, and is the origin (or so he thinks) of the way the rest of the brothers treat him. Something weird going on there with the phone. Uriah has never darkened Robert’s door. Uriah seems to want to find a reason to reject Matt for the fraternity. The night is still young. Rob goes for a walk, and finds two girls and three guys in the secluded spot Uriah had told him about. Vlad wants him to take a blood meal, but he doesn’t want to. Vlad helps him get to sleep. 2016-08-29 Monday Classes start. Rob manages to get through them, and then to his job. As expected, it’s a wild rush as people come in for used textbooks. He waits outside of a bar for an hour, but doesn’t go in to see if he can find someone to drink their blood. He talks briefly with Laurie, and drinks some of Matt’s blood. 2016-08-30 Tuesday Another day of classes and work. Rob feels tired at the end. 2016-08-31 Wednesday Robert has stomach problems. He goes to the school clinic. They do some tests, but whatever it is isn’t obvious. Then his job, which is not as crowded as usual. He decides to take a chance on cooking some meat, but is compelled to eat it raw - for the blood. Then there’s a housewarming party when he gets back to the dorm. 2016-09-01 Thursday Another day of classes, another day at the bookstore. He drinks the blood from a stew pack, which does make him feel better. He discusses stealing a blood pack from the clinic. Then Vlad shows him how to connect with an owl. He uses the owl to check out the clinic skylight - it’s alarmed, just like he thought. 2016-09-02 Friday The last day of the week. Well, at least the week of classes. Then to the job, where Robert Russel has another busy day, although it’s more browsers. Candi comes in, and Vlad shows him what to do to drink her blood and leave her with a false memory of what happened. Characters *Russel family ** Mr. and Mrs. Russel - mentioned but not named ** Samson Oldest son ** David Second son ** Mo ** Abe ** Uriah Sixth son. A fifth-year senior in 2016 ** Robert 7th son, and not allowed to forget it. * Pound Hall residents, University of Nebraska-Lincoln * Jayden Lovejoy (Residence Director of Pound Hall) * Dan Krage Rm. 214, Majoring in Ecological Sciences * Matt Steinberg Rob's roommate * Laurie Rm. 307 * Campus Infirmary ** Doctor Johar ** Nurse Heidi * Thi Beta Sigma fraternity ("third best on campus") ** Terry ** John ** Ernest "Ernie" ** George ** Paul ** Chaz * TBS guests ** Candi ** Felicia (Candi's friend) ** Brenda ** Vanessa ** Lisa * Bluestem Books * James Pollard bookstore owner * Lucy Drennan coworker Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Nagrij Category:Nebraska